


Scars

by Baylee_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, No Smut, Scars, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean doesn't mind the scars he has from hunting. But Sam hates his. They're everywhere. On his back, his stomach, his chest, his arms, his hands. He can't stand them. Dean takes it upon himself to remind Sam how beautiful he really is, scars or not.</p><p>Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters used in this story belong to Eric Kripke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Sam hates seeing himself in the mirror. Hates it. In fact, he tries to avoid looking at all whenever he's around one.Yet here he is, having a staring contest with his reflection.

He had just gotten out of the shower.That was always the worst. When the only thing he has on is a towel tied loosely around his waist. He could see them. All of them, each and every one. Scars. They were everywhere. Small ones covered his hands and arms from years of handling weapons, a couple light ones on his stomach, a deep one across his chest from that demon they fought about a year ago, three long ones on his back stretching from his shoulder to his side from that werewolf they hunted back in Minnesota. Not to mention all the others that had mostly faded but Sam knew were there. The hunting life had not been kind to him.  
He heard footsteps coming and the bathroom door creaked open.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, poking his head in. Sam's head snapped towards him and he quickly crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover himself.

"Yeah Dean?" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat as Dean fully opened the door and stepped in. One look at his brother's face and Sam knew that he had been caught.

"Sam..." Dean whispered, meeting his eyes. Sam looked away guiltily. Dean stepped forward and grabbed his brother's wrists, bringing his arms down. "Don't cover yourself Sam. You have no reason to. You're beautiful, you hear me?" Dean said seriously, looking up at his brother. Sam's eyes drifted to the side and he didn't say anything. "Look at me Sam."

Sam hesitantly met his brother's gaze. Dean grabbed his face and brought it mere inches away from his own. "You're beautiful Samuel Winchester. You're gorgeous, scars or not. You understand? Don't you ever think that you're not." Sam's eyes were watering, tears threatening to spill out as he nodded his head. "I mean it Sam." Dean continued. "I love you. Always have, always will. Got it?" 

"Got it." Sam answered weakly. 

"Good." Dean smiled warmly. He brought Sam's face to his own and kissed him gently. Sam instantly melted into the kiss, his whole body going limp as he pressed his lips harder against his brother's. Several tears ran down his cheeks. Dean could feel them drip down Sam's face and onto his own. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Sam's.  
"Don't cry Sammy." he whispered, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Sam sighed and pulled back so he could look into his brother's eyes.

"Thanks Dean." he smiled softly. Dean smiled as well and caressed Sam's arms down to his hands, where he interlocked their fingers.

"Anytime Sammy. Just remember that you-" he stopped to kiss a scar by Sam's collarbone. "are-" he kissed the scar on his chest. "beautiful." he proceeded to kiss all of the scars covering his stomach. Sam's body shook with pleasure and he laughed quietly when Dean kissed the one right above his bellybutton. Dean looked up at him and smiled. He kissed it again, rubbing his nose against it softly. Sam laughed and pushed his head away.

"Stop it Dean, that tickles!" Dean laughed and stood back up, kissing Sam on the mouth.

"I love you so much, Sammy." Dean mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too, Dean." Sam smiled into the kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and delicately traced the scars on Sam's back with his fingers. He didn't have to look, he knew every inch of Sam's body perfectly by now. And he loved every single part of it. Dean pulled away and the brother's looked into each other's eyes.

"Now," Dean said with a sly smile. "Why don't you join me in the bedroom and I'll show you just how much I love you." Sam grinned and laughed as Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. How could he say no to that?

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


End file.
